


Then There Was One Left

by Toaverse



Category: Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Death, Family Feels, Family Reunion, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Permanent Injury, Physical Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaverse/pseuds/Toaverse
Summary: Lance had seen people suffer. In fact, he had seen it almost everyday. But nothing could’ve prepared him for the violent death of a curtain scientist...An AU where Walter went with Lance to Killian’s hide-out.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 115





	1. One Living

**Author's Note:**

> This was a damn long one to write to be honest :T
> 
> Note: I tried my best to write the canon scenes as best and as canon possible, but probebly failed, because One; I saw SID in dutch (the cinema didn’t had the english version...) and Two; I couldn’t remember their lines anymore.
> 
> the multi-pen’s abilities I also can’t remember...
> 
> So yea, go yell at me in the comments.
> 
> I hope you’ve readed the tags. If so, enjoy!

“No.” Walter said, deaparate to help his spy partner further then what he was asigned to. He quikly grabs his stuff and jumps out of the submarine, following Lovey. “We’re going with you.”

Lance looked at the 20 year old scientist, hoping he will change his mind at any time. But there was absolutely no stopping this kid.

“Fine...” the spy said, giving in, yet he still didn’t really like the situation Walter is throwing himself in. “But you will stand at a save distance. Understand?”

“Yes Sir!” Walter said, quikly returning to his optimistic self again.

•+•

They have finally reached the building of Killian’s hide-out. It was quite big, but also not giant-like.

“Okey, you will stay right here.” Lance said loud and clear, pointing at the ground.

“But what am I suppose to do then?”

“You wanted to come along, right?” Lance asked, a bit frustrated. In which Walter nodded slowly. “Maybe you can hack that drone that we chased earlier, I don’t know. As long as you just stay here, got it?”

“Yes sir...” hearing that Lance is dang serious about this, Walter put his optimism aside. He just had to stay in the safe-zone now.

Walter watched as Lance went into Robotarm’s hide-out, leaving him and Lovey behind.

“Well, Lovey. Looks like It’a just you and me now...” the 20 year old said sadly, petting his pigeon as he sat on the ground.

•+•

“Did you really thought that you could defeat me by destroying one drone?” Killian said as if it was a halairious joke.

Lance got confused at that comment. But then he saw a red light in the dark. And then another. And another, until there where too many to count.

“How about hundreds of them.” 

After saying that, Killian made the drones attack his enemy. Lance tried to fight them off, but it had absolutely no effect. And he quikly got defeated.

•+•

When Lance woke up, he was tied to a seat. ‘Great’ he thought to himself. ‘I’m being held captive now.’

He sat in front of what look like giant computer screens. Most notably one where all the people of H.T.U.V are on.

Killian was already standing next to the left side of the screens, still looking pissed.

“Have we met before Japan?” Lance asked straight forward, not knowing who this robot-armed guy is.

The robot-armed man stepped closer to the spy, feeling even more angry.

“Kyrgyzstan...” Killian suddenly said, trying to hint at something.

Then it hit Lance. The mission in Kyrgyzstan, how so many people where killed on that mission, how so many lifes where damaged and destroyed.

How much of a mess that was...

“Hmm, now you seem to remember.” Killian said, clearly have been reading Lance’s expression. “That mission killed everybody I knew... and almost myself.” He then showed his real face, without the hologram. Half of it was burned... “You made me this way, Sterling!”

“Look, Y-you don’t have to do this.” Lance pleaded to his enemy. “All of those people are innocent-“

“And so where those in Kyrgyzstan.” Killian cut the spy off, not caring what he says. “You took everything from me, and now i’m returning the favor...” the robot-armed man then stepped away from the spy, and stretched his robotic arm, telling his drones that It’s time to kill.

Lance saw the faces of the H.T.U.V staff turning from blue to red, saying to the drones that they’re their killing targets. Then he saw the hundreds of drones flying quikly past him, one by one but also at the same time, ready to kill their targets outside the building.

Outside...

Lance felt his heart drop. Walter is still outside...

All kinds of horrible thoughts came running through Lance’s head. ‘What if one of the drones notices him? It would most likely try to kill him... But he has his gadgets with him, so maybe he can survive?’ But mostly the horrible thoughts take over Lance’s mind.

The spy was so lost in his worrying thoughts that he didn’t even notice Lovey trying to warn him. After she poked him on the head with her small beak, Lance snapped out of his thoughts.

“Lovey?” Lance said quietly. But he quikly saw the female pigeon panicking, constandly pointing at Lance’s right side and flying uncontrolably.

Suddenly, Killian grabs the pigeon by her throat, yet he didn’t squeez hard enough to actually choke her. “Look what we have here...” the madman said almost emotionless, not even looking at the pigeon.

Lance didn’t even have the chance to say something when he was being turned to his right side.

There, he saw Walter being held up by two of Killian’s drones, still having his backpack on his back. The spy does notice something that looks like a bruce on the 20 year old’s arm, but it certainly isn’t a shot wound. The look on his face screams of fear, fear of what the man with the robotic arm could do to him.

“Don’t you dare...” Lance said, trembling. But two drones came up next to his head. They pointed two sharp metal points to the beginning of his field of view. The same is also done by Walter... If they even looked away for a second, the drones can pop out their eyes within seconds...

“Enjoy the show, Sterling.” Killian said without a shred of guilt or mercy in his voice.

The robot-armed man then walked up to Walter, still having Lovey gripping by her throat. The pigeon tries with all her might to get out of his grip, but it doesn’t work.

Killian then held up the female pigeon with two of his robotic claws, still by her throat. Then he fastly twitches his claws to the right. Hard enough to snap Lovey’s neck...

“No!” Walter screamed. Tears streaming down his face after watching his pet’s graphic death.

Killian then dropped the lifeless pigeon out of his metal arm on the ground, showing absolutely no mercy for what he just did.

Lance was quite hit by the graphic way Lovey had to go, but how he felt was nothing compared to Walter’s horrified look. 

That pigeon was his support system, the only being that didn’t treat him as an outcast. And now he had just witnessed her death... right in front of him.

As Walter stared at Lovey’s small, lifeless body on the ground, still with tears in his eyes, he didn’t know that the metal point at his right eye had disappeared. He didn’t even noticed the robotarm attacking and grabbing his right eye. The pain that came after finally took him out of his trance. Walter screamed out of pain, as the metal claw digged deeper into his eye socket, blood already dripping out.

“No! Don’t do this!” Lance pleaded, begging his enemy to stop what he was doing. “He hasn’t done anything wrong! We can talk this out-“

But Lance couldn’t even finish his sentence before it happend. With one strong pull, Killian got Walter’s intire right eye out, his blood spilled on the floor in the process.

Walter screamed out of agony as he felt the unimaginable pain through him. The rest of his eye sight became blurry.

“Here.” Killian said, casually throwing Walter’s eyeball at a horrified Lance. “A little present.”

Lance was too shaken up to push the bloodied bodypart off of his lap. The thought of him not being able to help the ones in need, and him just sitting here and being useless, broke the famous spy.

And that’s exacly what Killian wanted to see.

“May we see each other again, Sterling...” the madman said before walking away, leaving the horror scene that he created behind, all though the drones next to Lance went away, while those that lifted up Walter didn’t.

Well, not yet...

They both didn’t know how long it took, but the drones eventually dropped Walter on the ground on his stomach, his multi-pen falling out of his backpack when he hit the ground.

Walter noticed his multi-pen on his left, and without thinking, he threw the gadget at Lance’s direction, hoping that he’ll catch it.

Luckly, he did.

“Hold on, Walter. You’re going to be okey.” Lance mumbled, trying to break free of the seat he was tied up in.

While Lance was trying to get out of the seat, Walter crawled away from the drones, fearing that they would shoot or do something else.

“Finally!” Lance yelped, having finally broke one of the handcuffs, which means the other one is going to be easier. He wasn’t wrong about that.

Lance was finally free from that seat, and ready to take action. But right when he thought that everything is going to be okey, things turned for the worse...

Just when Lance wanted to take action, the two drones shot at Walter. The drones only shot one time, each two laser beams, and two of the lasers went through his backpack, hit his spine, and then went through his chest.

The 20 year old was shocked by this. ‘Do I have two holes in my chest now?’ He thought. He still couldn’t see clear, but Walter still felt the small amount of preasure in his spine and chest.

Walter was so shocked that he didn’t even hear the drones being blown up by Lance. But sound returned to his ears after he hears his spy friend call his name.

And that’s also where the pain kicked in...

The scientist couldn’t support himself anymore, and collapsed on the floor, blood pouring out of his body, and tears (and blood) streaming down his face. Breathing became difficult. The pain was absolutely agonizing. It was easily the worst physical pain he has ever felt in his intire life.

Walter then suddenly felt two arms, taking his blood soaked backpack off, and carefully positioning him on his back while holding him close. It’s obious that it is Lance.

“I’m so sorry, Walter...” the spy said distraught. “I’m so, so sorry...”

He then made the mistake of looking at Walter’s shot wounds. There was no doubt that they where fatal...

The chance got higher and higher that he wouldn’t come out of this building alive...

“Lance, please... Make it stop...” Walter pleaded, breathing heavily, begging for Lance to take the pain away.

The famous spy immidiatly thought of calling a hospital, but he had his high doubts that they would even arrive in time, since the boy still bled heavily. Calling up H.T.U.V wasn’t even an option, they’re both basically fired. Well, for Walter it was double-fired.

“Please...” Walter barely manages to squeez out, while trying to reach for Lance’s arm where his anesthetic arrows are.

Lance perfectly knew the translation of the 20 year old’s pleads. He just wants the agonizing pain to stop. He just want to sleep, and to never wake up again. He just wants to be reunited with his mother...

There was no chance of saving him at this point. Not even the kitty glitter can distract Walter from the horrible pain he’s suffering right now.

Lance then slowly pulled an anesthetic arrow out of the gadget’s magazine. He stared at it quikly before looking back at Walter. Is he really going to tranquilize this kid? Despite having his doubts, Lance knows it would make Walter happier if he did.

He then held the small needle at the 20 year old’s neck, not quite ready to push it in.

“T-thank you...” Walter wimpered thankfull, smiling with tears in his eyes.

Lance couldn’t help but smile for a second, before returning to his sad face, and then pushed the small needle in into Walter’s flesh.

The sedation worked immidiatly, as the young scientist drifted away into unconsciousness. Lance held him through it all, while keeping an eye on his pulse. A few minutes have gone by, before Walter’s heartbeat slowly faded away as well. Lance watched as his friend’s life slipped away in front of him... 

Then there was one living being, standing in the building.


	2. One dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walter’s suffering had finally ended, and was finally reunited with the two most important figures in his life again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn’t help myself but to write this...
> 
> I just want a happier ending for Walter, okey? T-T
> 
> Enjoy!

The first thing Walter saw (with his left eye) when he woke up was white, the brightest shade of white he had ever seen. It was almost blinding him.

He physically couldn’t feel anything in his body, but he did felt something soft pressing against his chest.

As he sat up and looked around him, Walter saw that everything was white, every little bit of space was. Nothing more, nothing less.

Walter then looked down on his chest to see what that soft feeling was. But to his absolute surprise, it was Lovey!

“Hey, Lovey...” he said softly. He petted her carefully.

She was so happy to see her caretaker with her, especially after the awfull way she had to go. Lovey hugged her human caretaker tightly, as if he’s the only person in this wierd white realm, which at this moment, was the case.

“Hey, don’t worry, it’s okey.” Walter said, trying to comfort his pigeon roommate.

When they let go of each other, they then noticed that both of them have been stripped from their colours, and was replaced with a transparent shade of blue.

“Look, Lovey. We’re see-through, and blue...for some reason...” Walter said, quite confused. ‘Is this what death looks like?’ He thought to himself. Looking at himself, Walter noticed that his shot wounds are gone, but the two holes in his shirt where still there.

“Wait...” Despite only seeing with his left eye, he wasn’t sure if his other eye was magically in his eye socket again, so he carefull went with his right hand over his right eye socket to check if the missing eye had been put back there. He was so wrong... “oh...”

Lovey then noticed two figures standing far, far behind Walter, both of them having the same see-through blue as she and her caretaker have. The two figures stood so far from them, you could barely see their light blue tone. The female pigeon tries to point to the figures so that Walter could turn 180 degrees around and see them too.

“What’s wrong?” The former scientist asks his pet pigeon, who kept pointing to the opposite direction. To Lovey’s delight, Walter turned to the direction she was pointing, and saw the figures too. “There are other people here too?” He asks quite suprised, but excited. “Maybe they know where we are! Let’s ask them!”

Walter then stood up and walked to the two blue-ish figures, with Lovey on his shoulder. As he walked closer, the sight became more clearer that the figures where females, and that at least on of them is an old lady while the other has her back turned.

“Uhm...excuse me, may I ask where we are?” The former scientist asks the unknown figures, but he then quickly recognized who the old lady is...

It was his grandmother... She looked exactly the same as when she had passed away when Walter was 16. The memory was still burned in his brain.

And luckily, she recognized him as well.

“Walter?” She asked quite shocked. She, ofcours, never even imagined her grandson being here so early. Her reaction made the other woman turn around to see who it is. Both her, as Walter, felt their heart in their throat when they saw each other.

Right before Walter, stood his own mother... And just like his grandmother, she looked completely the same as when he last saw her.

Wendy’s world stood completely still as she saw her own son, right in front of her. Only one thought raced through her mind; ‘How did he die?’. She can clearly tell from his apearence that it is her child, since he only got taller and older, almost the rest looked completely the same as when Walter was 6.

“H-hey-“ Walter tried to say, but was cut off by his mother, who came up and hugged him tightly in her arms, making Lovey fly off of his shoulder.

“My baby...” Wendy barely could get out, tears streaming down her face. When she pulled back, she noticed the two holes in her son’s shirt, not to mention his missing eye. “What happend...?” Wendy knew she shouldn’t have asked that. She knew that it would be too much for Walter to handle at this point, but she couldn’t help it...

The question made Walter remember that horrible experience of pain that he had to undergo. He really didn’t wanna awnser that question, but better now then never.

“Shot...” he just said, feeling a lump in his throat as he did. It was by far not the whole story, but it was the biggest reason as to why he is here now.

Wendy could already guess that he was shot in the chest, since when she arrived here for the first time, the hole in her clothes where she had been shot was also still there. But his right eye being gone didn’t really add up.

“What about you eye-?” Wendy tried to ask, but was cut off by her mother.

“Wendy!” The old woman called out, having Lovey on her shoulder as she did. “Give that boy some space! He has been through alot down there” The old lady was, and still is, a star at reading facial expressions.

“Ofcours...”

The old woman came up to her grandson. Despite having no feeling of pain in her body, she still took her time with walking.

“Come, sit down.” The old woman said calmly, trying to comfort her grandchild. “Go ahead and pour your heart out.” She felt like Walter really needed it.

And that’s exactly what Walter did. He sat down, and let the tears take over him, while being held by his mother.

Then there was one in heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sure, this version of heaven (or whatever you wanna call the realm of death...) seems bland as fuck, but it was still emotional ÚwÙ

**Author's Note:**

> Not one of my best works to be honest.
> 
> I might give this a re-write after the scenes that I need are on YouTube. Oh well.
> 
> Hope you’ve... liked it (I guess :/ )


End file.
